sunsetcrimsonfandomcom-20200214-history
T'Su Echo
T'Su Echo is the main antagonist throughout Sunset Crimson and is only ever fought twice. Once in the form of his Summoner, Ry'Sina and again in his true form. It is speculated that Echo can take over forms of other in Angel form]]beings, but it is known that when a Summoner comes into existence, they feel a bond between Echo and themself, resulting in an early death for a Summoner. Looks Echo appears as a strong man, clad in heavy gold and black armour. His hair goes down to his chin and is black and layered. T'Su Echo has dark black eyes and has rather pale skin. A contract from Original Idea: T'Su Echo, Echo is "handsome" when compared to the first design. History Little is known about Echo's history, though many books detail him as the "Evil One" who spawned from the dark ashes and embers of Etah or rather the crusade on Etah. The truth behind the Evil One is that he was actually an Angel. About a million years ago, Angel's roamed the world to keep it safe. When humans came into the lands where they resided, the Angel's were forced to leave their home to watch over it from a safe haven nestled in a mountain which floated in the cloads. Echo, however, had found somebody to love. He loved Marian, a small-town elf from Mourningfield. When the Angel's found out that Echo still had connections with humans, Echo was banished from the haven. When he fell, he lost his wings and Angelic beauty. He found Marian a few days after he fell but Marian saw his evil which had only been seen since he was no longer an Angel. Marian fled, telling everybody she knew about him and Angels. The townspeople tried to kill Echo, but the Angels had found out about him and struck him into the Black Sanct where he was to live until another Angel set him free. He had a plan to get people to side with him and he promised people one wish and left documents detailing his greatness in the world. After a few years, the Black Sanct was populated with people, mainly females. He chose to make one of the women his Summoner, to make his life easier - however, he didn't love anyone and thought he would never love again. After years had passed, he chose one woman who was beautiful and was frail enough to exploit. His First Summoner died after a hundred years. Women then became an object to him, and in his madness, he believed he could turn the world against the Angels. After over a hundred women had died at his side, he met Myana, who he felt love for. Her history had struck him as rare - many of the people there had been drove by greed to sell their souls but she had sold hers for the happiness of another. He fell in love with her for the first time in over half a million years. His love for Myana flourished when they had children and he wished desperately to let her free as he saw the unhappiness she was doomed to face in the Black Sanct. Little did he know that when she left, she would never return - that was the fault with his plan. In a modern world ruled mainly by King Sargoth I, Echo followed up leads which made him believe that the Sargoth blood-line was related to Angels. Striking a deal with King Sargoth I, Myana was allowed to leave with her four children. (Click here to read more about Myana) When Myana left, Echo was alone. He felt sadness for the first time in many years and realised he was still human, despite his powers and abilities. Freaking out, Echo saught a new Summoner. He didn't want a lover, or a wife, but somebody capable and someone who couldn't get in his way. A few decades passed when he met Ry'Sina. She became his new Summoner. A few years after, her daughter, Lillith, made a deal with him. Echo - knowing he could now choose who lived and who died - realised she too was of good faith. He wanted to make her happy, as she had wished for her husband and he let her go before she was inside the Sanct. The terrors of meeting him were not as strong as Amorae's, this is because they loved eachother. Category:Main Characters